


Auggie and Ava's Squishy Summer

by Stuckfan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Love Confessions, Pool Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: A few days before school starts Auggie and Ava find themselves with some alone time.(completely written by a friend)
Relationships: August "Auggie" Matthews/Ava Morgenstern
Kudos: 3





	Auggie and Ava's Squishy Summer

One summer afternoon Auggie and Ava made plans to spend the day together. Next week they were starting school again and wanted one last day to themselves. Lucky for them, Ava's aunt was very understanding towards young love. She let them use her place for the day. They were both in their bathing suits swimming in the back yard pool of a large house. As Auggie splashed Ava, Ava laughed and said, "Hey. Be careful. You know what my Aunt Linda said. If we're gonna be home alone all afternoon, we gotta be extra careful." Auggie smiled as he said, "That's right. Without a life guard, who will protect you from a... shark attack!"

Auggie then jumped on Ava's back and wrapped his arms around her. As Auggie put his hands on the chest of a giggling Ava, he discovered something. "Ava... are you hiding something in your bathing suit top? It feels squishy." Auggie then squeezed Ava a bit, until Ava put her hands on Auggie's hands and said, "Auggie, there's nothing hiding there. It's just... my body... it's changing." Auggie moved a few steps away from Ava and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean I know my older sister had changes happen to her body, but I just never thought you..." Ava nodded her head looking embarrassed. Then Auggie said, "Well... can I see them?" Ava's eyes widened and with a coy smile said, "Well Auggie. Aren't you bold. Where is this coming from?" Auggie replied , "Well it's just... I've never seen a girl's you know before. So... can I?" Ava made a sexy smirk as she said, "Well how about I show you my naked body, if you show me yours." Auggie grinned as he said, "Deal."

Ava and Auggie stepped out of the water and then turned their backs to each other. The two then took their swimsuits off as Ava said, "We look on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Auggie and Ava then turned around and their eyes widened. Their mouths smiled as they stared at the other's naked form. Ava looked at Auggie's full penis on display. He already had small tiny hairs growing around it, but the long skin covered rod with its warm looking tip just made Ava grin. Auggie meanwhile found himself very intrigued by Ava's small but round and firm breasts, with their bright pink nipples. Also Auggie stared down at Ava's vagina; that small upside down flesh colored valley completely intrigued Auggie. As the two stared at each other Ava said, "Wow. I... I had seen pictures but I didn't realize a boy's penis could be so... wow." Auggie smiled as he said, "Ava... you... you got boobs. And they're beautiful. All of your body is beautiful." Then Ava grinned as she said, "So... wanna touch me where I know you wanna touch me?" Auggie was surprised as he said, "Really? Now?" Ava smiled as she nodded her head and said, "Yeah. Come on. If you say no now, you may never get this chance again."

Auggie stepped towards Ava, her smile only grew as he moved in closer. Auggie put his hands on Ava's two small breasts and gently squeezed them. Ava giggled a bit as she said, "Hey. That feels nice." Auggie continued to squeezes Ava's breasts as he said, "Yeah. They feel squishy, but also good." As Auggie began to squeeze and un-squeeze Ava's underage breasts, Ava giggled and said, "Hee hee. Squishy, squishy. Now lets see if little Auggie down there is squishy." Then Ava moving quick put her right hand on Auggie's penis. Auggie's eyes widened as he felt the electric current of pleasure hit his brain. As Ava began to squeeze and un-squeeze Auggie's underage penis she said, "Yep. Squishy, squishy down there too. Only... it's also getting warmer and... WHOA!" Auggie looked down and saw his penis had grown a great deal and was now hard and sticking out. Auggie said, "Whoa. That's never happened before." Ava still holding onto Auggie's penis said, "It's okay. I like it. Now lets see what else is squishy."

Ava then put her hands on Auggie's young butt cheeks and squeezed them. Ava smiled as she said, "Yep. Squishy, squishy there too." Auggie then put his hands on Ava's buttocks and said, "And you're pretty squishy there yourself." The two spent about a minute squeezing each other's butts. Then, eventually, Ava stepped away and said, "Hey. I have an idea. Come here." Ava laid on a beach chair on her stomach, and then spread out legs and said, "Hey Auggie. Wanna put your squishy thing nto my squishy butt?" Auggie grinned as he stood behind Ava and spread out her legs more, so her knees were on the ground now. Ava continued to lay on their beach chair, as Auggie put both his hands on Ava's hips, and then guided his penis forward. Then... Auggie pushed his penis towards Ava's butt. The tip pressed against the opening, slowly going forward. Inch by inch Auggie met little resistance.

Ava moaned loud as she felt Auggie's penis push into her. As this happened, Ava moved one hand down to her vagina and stuck two fingers inside and began to pleasure herself; while using her other hand to squeeze her breasts. As Auggie pushed his penis in deeper to Ava's butt, Ava drove her fingers deeper into her own vagina. Both Ava and Auggie shook a great deal as they both moaned loudly. And then suddenly the two both orgasmed. Auggie ejaculated all of his sexual liquids into Ava's butt, while Ava's own sexual fluids flowed out of her, all over her hand and the beach chair. Auggie collapsed on the beach chair next to Ava as he said, "Whoa. What was that?" As Ava looked at Auggie she said, "I think that's the feeling moms and dads feel when they make babies. Only it maybe isn't how they feel because your thing wasn't in my...you know... thing." Then Auggie said, "Well... wanna try it out?" Ava grinned and said, "Yes. But not here. Over there."

Ava then led Auggie to a nearby hot tub that was on. As the two got in, Ava sat in Auggie's lap facing him as she said, "I love you Auggie. I'm so happy to be sharing this with you." Auggie's heart pounded even harder as he replied, "Ava, I may not have thought this would happen today, but I always knew it would be with you, because I always knew I was going to lose my virginity to the love of my life. That's you Ava. Forever and always." Ava smiled and then the two kissed passionately.

When they were ready Auggie and Ava looked down as they both moved into position. Auggie moved his hard penis in the direction of Ava's vaginal opening, and then... Auggie pushed in. Both underage lovers moaned loudly as they wrapped their arms around each other. Auggie's butt began to bounce up and down, as his body was pushing his hard member deeper into Ava's vagina with each thrust. Ava leaned back as she shook. She closed her eyes thinking only of what she was feeling as she said, "Ohhhh! Mmmm. Yes! Oh yes! OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Ava opened her eyes and leaned forward into Auggie as she said, "Oh yes. Yes, Auggie. Oh harder! Harder! HARDER! OOOHHHHH!" Auggie used his hands to squeeze Ava's butt hard, driving his fingers deep into the skin of her buttocks. As they began to shake harder now, Ava said, "Ohhh! YES! AUGGIE! YES! OOOHHHHHH! GIVE IT TO ME AUGGIE! GIVE IT ALL TO ME! OHHHH! OOOHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then they both orgasmed together, with Ava's sexual fluids leaking out, while Auggie's semen shot deep into Ava's young body. Eventually the two underage lover's climax ended. Auggie leaned back, holding Ava in his arms as he said, "How do you feel?" Ava made a giddy smile as she said, "I feel good. Thank you Auggie. Thank you." The two then kissed as they remained in the hot tub naked together for the rest of the afternoon.

THE END


End file.
